


Triple Dog

by sasha_b



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2022066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_b/pseuds/sasha_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miles is dared to kiss Bass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triple Dog

**Author's Note:**

> For LJ community comment fic: pre-series, Bass and Miles kiss for the first time (they're 18) due to a dare.

"You first."

"What, are you chicken?"

"No, fuck you, Bass. Say that again and see where it gets you."

"Chick-"

Miles' lips are _dry_ and rough and Bass _meeps_ , a sound he's totally ashamed of but he can't do anything except flail his arms and try and figure out where to put his hands. It's dark behind the stadium at the school and he thinks no one can see them, but - images roll through his mind as Miles' weird, almost painful kiss goes on -

He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought of this before, but had never acted on it, as he wasn't sure how he'd be received. Thoughts run together like ice-cream melting, colors swirled into one giant coalesced pile of goo and Bass' hands finally find a perch - Miles' shoulders and his eyes open, confusion and pain and something else there entirely that has him questioning everything in the five seconds he's had to touch Miles this way.

Funny that it had been Rachel of all people to suggest it.

They separate with a pop and Bass raises a hand to his bruised feeling mouth - his fingers are shaking and all the blood has rushed to his damn groin even though this is Miles and Miles is a man, for fuck's sake, but it's Miles and shit -

"I am not chicken."

His friend turns away but not before Bass can see the expression on his face.

It mirrors his own.


End file.
